JuZenyan
by junkosakura01
Summary: After ignoring Jumin's invite to spend the day together, she went with Jaehee and their new member. But seeing the girls happy together made Zen realize her own feelings towards a certain other RFA member. Jumin x female Zen.
1. JuZenyan

*ringing*

"Mm…~? Oh! It's you! Ah, don't worry. I just woke up actually, but waking up because of your call is great. You want me to go out with you and Jaehee? Alright, let's meet later. Bye~"

*call end*

"Yawn… I have to get ready now," Zen yawned as she stood up from her bed, parting her hair away from her face. Apparently their new member called to ask her out on a girls' day out. Fortunately she has no appointments so it was perfect timing.

*ringing*

"Huh? Who—oh shit…" On the screen it said 'Trust Fund Kid'. Zen contemplates on whether to pick up or not.

But she picked up anyways…

"Zen."

*call end*

*ringing*

"Why did you suddenly hang up?" Jumin asked after letting out a sigh. "That's not ladylike."

"You know freaking why," said Zen as she ate breakfast.

"Still foul-mouthed as always," Jumin chuckled, "You should learn from our new member and be a proper lady. You're even a popular musical actress."

"If you just called to say that stuff, better not say them at all. I'm growing sick of them."

"Right. So I was wondering if you'd like to go out tod—"

"NO THANKS."

*call end*

*ringing*

Zen picked up Jumin's call again. "You're rude, Zen. You shouldn't end calls like that."

"You're rude as well, Mr. Trust Fund Kid. Plus you're being creepy today. Why would I even want to go out with you!? And speaking of going out, She already asked me out today!"

"She did? I see."

"Uhhh…" Zen suddenly got nervous, probably she doesn't want Jumin finding out and ruining her day.

"I suppose I was rude after all. I'll call you again next time then."

*call end*

Zen stared at her phone while processing what just happened. While an awkward call happened, she still managed to get ready to meet with her and Jaehee.

* * *

"It's you~ Jaehee~"

"Glad you made it!" Their brunette-haired new girl member came up to her and gave a high five.

"Zen! Good to see you," Jaehee smiled. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything?"

"Not at all, Jaehee! I'm actually glad that she called first before Jumin Han did. Grr!"

"Why did Jumin called?" she asked.

"That jerk asked me out! That totally sounded like he was asking for a date! It's making me cringe!"

While Zen was pouring out her dislike, the two girls looked at each other. After, they went shopping and ate at a nearby café.

She then held out a paper bag to Zen, "Zenny~ I hope you don't mind but give this to Jumin for me, will you~ Pretty please~?"

Zen twitched for a moment hearing Jumin's name, showing her obvious dislike for the guy. She reluctantly took the paper bag.

"I can't hate you, princess, but why me? And that jerk? You…like him? And what's in this bag?"

Jaehee was silently enjoying her coffee cake while listening to them. She then speaks up, "Zen, she didn't mean any harm and I don't want to comment on her 'like' for Mr. Han. But please do accept it."

"Can I at least open this? I'm feeling about to sneeze…"

"That's for Jumin, silly!" she laughed.

"Hearing that is a bit weird though," Zen grimaced.

* * *

It's almost evening so the three girls parted ways.

"Zen," Jaehee smiled, "It's been fun. Let's do it again next time."

"Don't forget to bring that bag to Jumin later okay~?" she winked.

"Ugh… Fine, my princess," Zen weakly laughed. "It's enough that I'm carrying the stuff you bought for me, but this one…" she sighed.

"Zenny~ It think it's time for you to stop calling me 'princess'," she smiled softly, "You already have a 'prince', don't you? I've already got my queen."

"O-Oh you…" Jaehee blushed, hiding her face with her long hair.

"Oh…" Zen tried to laugh cheerfully, "Right. You two are…"

"Me and Jaehee will be going now, bye!"

"See you again, Zen."

As the girls walked away and intertwined their hands, Zen felt that their relationship was tighter ever for months now since they got together after the party. She started walking as well but with a slight tinge of jealousy,

"Wow, those two are amazing. At first Jaehee didn't like her because she just appeared at our chatroom, but now they're more than being like sisters."

Zen reached for her cigarette box in her pocket but withdrew her hand after making a slight touch. She remembered that she joined a club to quit smoking and Jumin's words. Zen also reminded herself to set aside her crush for their new friend and focus on her real feelings. She soon reached her destination which is Jumin's penthouse.

* * *

"Meow~"

Elizabeth 3rd went outside to greet Zen as soon as a security guard escorted her to Jumin's place. She immediately let out a loud sneeze and almost wanted to back out and run.

"Guh… Damn cat…damn allergies…!" she sniveled, "S-Stop…rubbing that furry head of yours on me…!" But the soft white cat wouldn't stop.

"I hope you didn't get any of his germs, Elizabeth 3rd?" Jumin lifted his cat from Zen while she was still snuggling by his legs. "I'm actually surprised you'd go out and greet her like that. Did you know she was coming?"

"Dude… I A-chooo! I Just…came by to give this… Achoo…!" Zen couldn't control herself. "But id's nod fwom me—ACHOO!"

"Should I…escort her to…?" the security guard nervously asked.

"No need, I'll take care of her myself. You may leave now, thank you."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Han," the security guard left.

"H-Hold on, you j-jerk…! Achoo! LET GO!"

Jumin ignored Zen's protest as he insisted on pulling her to make her go inside. He is still carrying his cat in his other arm. After settling Elizabeth 3rd in her luxurious cat bed, Jumin went back to Zen who was already lying on the sofa, still sneezing.

"I can't believe this…!" Zen was crying as well as she blew on a lot of tissues. "How could I let myself vulnerable like this…and in this rich jerk's house…!?"

"Are your sneezes that bad that you voluntarily lied down on my sofa?"

"SHUT UP…! Ugh… Dude you just left me standing… While you put down that cat…"

"Even if I put Elizabeth far away from you still sneeze because of me, isn't it?"

"You are so damn right…you smell like a cat anyways…"

* * *

"So she asked you to give this to me," said Jumin as he opened the paper bag from earlier. After putting back a note he read inside the bag, he then turned to look at the wasted lady on his expensive sofa, "Sorry, but there's medicine you can use inside medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Take your stuff with you as well."

"Dude…" Zen seemed to have stopped sneezing, "This is getting freaking weird… I'll…just be going now…"

"I can't let a woman like you go out this late, especially someone like you who can't control her allergies this much. "

"I'm used to this late because of rehearsals. Then send me home in one of your cars, you look like you'll just insist anyways."

"But I am insisting," said Jumin as he blocked Zen's escape by pinning her down on the sofa.

"You're taking advantage of this…! Let go or I'll scream!"

"Scream all you want," Jumin grinned, "all security guards right now are having their meal. Rest assured this place is already well-guarded without them."

Zen lost her will and strength to struggle; Jumin understood her actions and gently released her wrists. She stood up and weakly headed for the bathroom to look for the medicine Jumin was talking about. To her surprise, there was a stock of the same medicine she uses inside the medicine cabinet.

"Huh? But Jumin's not allergic… Why is it also the same brand as mine?"

* * *

She shook off her questions and used the medicine before her allergies started again. She didn't want to think some more but she can't help wonder why Jumin also told her to bring the stuff from earlier—and then she noticed that the same bag for Jumin was with her.

"Oh my god…! This bag is his, right!? Why is this here…"

Upon curiously opening the already unsealed paper bag, Zen dropped to her knees and crouched into a ball.

"Zen? Are you alright in there?" Jumin knocked on the bathroom door. "I'm sure I stocked some medicine so I assume you've taken it by now."

* * *

-Jumin, hi! It's me. Don't worry, Jaehee and I made sure Hyun-ri will be wearing some cute clothes you'll both like on your first night~ The cat costume and ears are from me, enjoy!-

"This is a conspiracy… Of all people…she…and Jumin…and even Jaehee…" Zen started to cry.

"Hyun-ri!"

"Eeek!"

Zen was startled and she felt her heart racing, especially when Jumin called her by her real name. It's not even often she gets to hear it anymore, let alone by the one person she 'dislikes'.

"I've got a master key here. I won't use it until I made sure you're fine in there and I don't even want to ruin your privacy as you change."

"How could you say that right now…!?" Zen wailed, her cries echoed in the large bathroom. "I…didn't have the slightest clue they were in on this… And don't call me by that name right now…! Why are you even assuming I'm changing my clothes!?"

"I… Was the one who asked them to spend time with you today… I'd rather liked it if I was with you earlier," Jumin said sadly. "It was selfish of me to have them do that but I know I couldn't ask you myself... Because I know you would just ignore me like that you did this morning."

Zen felt a slight twinge in her heart and couldn't stop her tears. She suddenly remembered the two happy girls earlier and how they were open about their feelings for one another. All this time, Zen was denying her feelings for a certain handsome bachelor.

"I am going to start counting to ten, Zen. If you're still not coming out, I'll—"

The door opened and Zen was already wearing the clothes meant for her. "I'd rather do this than see someone like you looking so miserable like that…"

"I wasn't looking miserable," Jumin grimaced, then he caressed Zen's head and her long silky hair, "You look beautiful in that dress."

"I'm embarrassed as heck right now especially I'm wearing this thing on my head…!"

"Our first date in this penthouse, you wearing a nice dress with cat ears… Hmm, it's not such a bad result. It's not exactly a 'cat girl costume' but I feel this is better."

"I haven't said anything…! Dude, you have this fetish!?"

"Isn't it about time you show me your honest feelings towards me?"

"You…!" Zen sighed and lost her strength to argue, "But…why me…?"

* * *

Jumin gently took Zen's hand and escorted her to the living room. At first she was reluctant, but she nervously took her hand in his.

"The moment V introduced you to me, even when you rejected all the help I offered before, insulting me as much as you want until now… I can see your true beauty. You're not that bad, to be honest."

"Um, ew?"

"Don't give me that," Jumin managed to chuckle a bit. "You had a crush on her, but I knew you wouldn't pursue the same path she and Assistant Kang did. Like I told you before, when we were alone at your special place and during that scandal with Echo Girl, where she accused you of harassing and slandering her about being rivals and better than her. I was not merely attracted to your physical beauty. You are also a good person who cares a lot for everyone."

"Jumin…"

"…Even though you are too harsh on me and has a bad lifestyle like smoking."

"Hey, at least I eat properly to maintain my lovely image! I also quit smoking, so rest assured I'd probably live longer now."

The two of them laughed and Jumin escorted her to the balcony. A cool night wind breezed past them. Jumin kissed Zen's locks and she slightly blushed. She withdrew herself a little away to hide her embarrassment.

She couldn't hold her feelings in anymore and she jumped into Jumin's arms. Jumin held her tight and whispered, "That's a good girl. I hope you continue being honest like this with me like when you were crushing on her, Hyun-ri. You can be this cute after all."

"Sh-Shut up…!"

The two held each other until they shared a passionate kiss. The mood was almost ruined when Jumin suggested some stuff they should try next. ;)

—End—


	2. (Author's Notes)

Notes:

I couldn't think up of a better title, sorry… ^^; This is also a request by Shiranai Atsune involving Jumin and female Zen. I also hope you don't mind MC x Jaehee here. ^^;

Also, I'm not that familiar with Korean names so instead of "Hyun", I used "Hyun-ri". Sheesh, I'm so bad with giving names… TwT;

Stuff included:  
1\. MC x Jaehee from Jaehee's Good End = also related to Jaehee's After Ending.  
2\. Scandal with Echo Girl from Zen's route = picks up almost exact story, but in here, Echo Girl accused Zen of harassing (she faked a slap mark and messy hair on herself) and slandering her because Echo Girl was more popular than her. She admires Zen but not in a romantic way as she did in the original.  
^ I suddenly had an idea to make a fanfic of this, and to make things clear(?).

For more info, please read my Tumblr blog, under Fanfiction, thank you.


End file.
